custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kayos94
Hi I'm ToaInfinity, and I'm a user here. I just wanted to say hi and welcome to the wiki! Sure! If you need any help, contact me or Toatapio Nuva. (We're the two admins around here. I just got promoted today! :) ) Anyway, type in: So you should get something like: And if you want to skip something (say the character has no tools and you want to skip that section) just skip it and write "||". Fear my Power!!! Infobox Colors You know how to make an infobox, right? -Scorpion665 Okay, Just add the name of the color you want to choose as the last section of the infobox. For instance, If you have an infobox that looks like this: . Just add this: Anytime bro. Island Name How does Kecil Nui sound?-Scorpion665 Cool. I love the evil side of Bionicle. A multiverse is a collection of parallel universes. Our storyline is comprised of various universes with interconnecting storylines. Yes, you can join if you want. You must first become a member of TCOGM. If you want to write a story, your ideas must first be approved by either me or ToaFairon, so nothing contradicts anything in the storyline so far. Unfortunately, right now we have quite a lot of ongoing stories, so the best thing to do would be to help continue an existing one. Another possibility is (if you've read in on the storyline) to help with this. Fear my Power!!! Siggy Two choices: #You can hit the "MORE" button at the top of the page, click on the "Preferences" icon, and change it from there #Create a template for it (as in "User:Kayos94/Sig") Fear my Power!!! Sig I made my sigs out of templates. It should be like a template. You should call the template:K94. P.S And if you want I can make a sig. And you can join TCOGM if you want. I made a sig Title says all. here it is: Hope you like it. How to use the sig Just use these and type in the space between the 4 bookmarks K94 that should get your sig to work. The Order Of Infinity You should consider joining The Order Of Infinity. Just ask ToaInfinity and he'll add you. -Scorpion665 Sure Sure. You can join the Order of Infinity. It would be awesome to have you. Go paper mario!!! The new one sucks though. but Go paper mario and paper mario thousand year door } Hello I know I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition Order I have started a club. It is called The Order Of Honor. Do you want to join?- Scorpion665 Cool. I will add your membership template when I make it. Until then, welcome. FuSoTech Hey Kayos, ToaFairon is hosting a contest entitled FuSoTech World Survival. Anyone can enter, even without a picture of the MOC. There are only a few spaces left though.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] RE;Virr yes, yes they are my characters, and you can use them, but next time please ask, OK? Hey there Also, could you please check out Revenge of the Rogue? I'd like a review or two. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. Just warning you, my story is... slightly complex... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I am fine with both Thanks Thanks for telling me about the vandal. I have now given him a one-week block. Sorry for the late response. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] who is noctos oh ya I remember that now, sorry I just forgot Hi Hello-Craetor613 NGE hehehe, that's the thing all the haters say... So it soesn't suprise me that much... Well yeah, I kinda understand you, but I guess you've got to be a bit crazy to like it... Invite. Hello, --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 04:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you now. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] "It lacks color?" What do you mean? It most definitely does not lack color. Perhaps you aren't aware of all its functions? Also, if you want us to review your story, you can put it up on the club page. Be mindful, though; it's not usually good to ask for a review when Act Two hasn't started. You should do a few more chapters first before you ask for a full review. And I'd like to see your reviewing skills before I allow you to join the club. Could you review, say, one of my really old (and bad) stories, like The Fairon Chronicles? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Use Template:Character2. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Matoran : Liberation Hello, I have recently create a series of Stop Motion. It is called " Matoran: Liberation " I discovered, that you had had the idea before me on CustombionicleWikia. Http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ferrik What would you tell to concretize the idea by prolonging the idea? In my Stop Motions, it is the Thêta Team, Hazux is not thus the leader. You can found my Stop-motion at This Link. 16:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Piruk Can I have your Windows Lice Messenger adress to discuss of that ? Antimatter Suuuurrrre. Go ahead. Put Bane on the page. On that page specifically, I'm fine with people putting new weilders, but I don't want the info changed. That's all. [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 01:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Reason I did it because I did it just before we went out to dinner, and the next day we moved - so we never got internet connection for a long time. Yet now, we got it! LittlemanJ94 17:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kayos Sure! Just need to think of a name starting with K that sounds awesome... Any ideas? I'll change as soon as I think of a name. I promise. --''ThatDevil '' 03:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'll move my page to Kayos (TDG) for you. --''ThatDevil '' 23:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pic Well no wonder they didn't use it. There is absolutely no way that they can make "Child Killer" appropriate. I love the pic though.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] RE: What you said on Jman98's Talk Page I'm not a stalker! :P I was replying to his message on my talk page... Anyway, he copied it from me I do believe. (Check my pages) I got it from Crazy-Lihkan38 and modified it a little. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 03:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be part of BIONICLE FTW!! ? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply here. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 09:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Kayos. We're having a chat on Mibbit, and it would be cool if you could join. Shadowmaster 00:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Award Here's a special birthday award from me that I promised on your birthday blog! Happy birthday! This can also be seen on your latest blog! Enjoy! XD --Chicken Bond 09:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Oi, VNT speaking! Hey Kayos, see >Dis< for time spending at its best! VNT ~ Talk to me! 13:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) As promised Here you go: }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours collapsible" style="clear: both; width: 55%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #ffd700 }}" | [[User:ToaFairon|'ToaFairon's Navigation']] |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |[[User:ToaFairon|'Userpage']] • [[User talk:ToaFairon|'Talk']] • [[TCOGM|'Club']] • [[User blog:ToaFairon|'Blog']] • [[OOH|'Other']] • [[Order of the Makutaverse|'Clubs']] • [[Gigas Magna Storyline|'Storyline']] • [[Gigas Magna Timeline|'Timeline']] • Sandbox |} Category:ToaFairon Code for my awesome navigation box at my userpage and talkpage, copy it and change the background colors to whatever you want to, search HTML Color List first though for reference on what colors there are available on HTML Code which is affiliated with Wikicode. Toa Fairon AWA) Hello! Can I use Kayos (non-canon, if you wish) for The Dimension Eater? It will be taking place in the very far future, so it probably won't interfere with your storyline. --'''TDG (Talk) 05:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Great! Was that a canon or non-canon appearance? --'TDG (Talk)' 06:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC)